Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual resources have been widely adopted. Other virtual resources now coming into widespread use in information processing systems include Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the virtualization infrastructure of a given information processing system. However, significant challenges remain in deployment of resources for sharing by multiple applications in virtualization infrastructure and other types of converged infrastructure comprising racks of components. For example, in such environments it can be difficult to provide optimal resource utilization across resource pools that include distinct monolithic resources. Similar issues can arise with other types of resources of converged infrastructure.